


Dog Days

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dog Universe, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: 狗狗宇宙。身处传送室的Jim发现自己被犬吠声包围了。





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dog Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758109) by [neko_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish). 



> 翻译：红色按钮 校对：吞吞无名

　　经过多年的实践，Jim Kirk已经变得十分精通于如何区分“好消息”和“坏消息”的声音了。他有条长长的，全面的“坏消息声音”的清单，如果有什么不在这条清单里，那么它或多或少都可以算作一条“好消息”。随着这一清单越来越长，传送室里迎接他的愤怒的咆哮声几乎列在他的“坏消息”清单顶部，不仅加了下划线而且还用加粗和斜体强调了两遍。  
　　Jim在心里叹了口气。他原本 _已经_ 准备好要炫耀他是如何和平地完成外交谈判了。当然，那向来都是和平的，不过当由Jim Kirk领导登录小队时又有谁能预测到结果呢。  
　　他甚至已经想好要怎么把这次大成功狠狠甩到Bones脸上了。他们打了个赌，赌他这次能否设法 _不要_ 搞砸这次任务，而他显然赌输了，因为咆哮声通常会带来棘手的，糟糕的，操蛋的事。  
　　这夺走了他的胜利性爱。  
　　当然了，在最后一秒的时候宇宙夺走了他的胜利性爱的可能性，Jim恼怒地想。  
　　最终他允许自己四下观望寻找咆哮声的来源，当他发现一群狗怒气冲冲、龇牙咧嘴地站在面前时，他睁大了眼睛。他的感觉有点复杂。通常情况下，Jim喜欢狗。不过当有一群狗等着将他撕碎的时候，他发现对它们的 _热情_ ……消退了。在他的脑海深处，几乎可以听到Bones列出所有犬类会携带的疾病的声音。  
　　 _兽疥癣，细小病毒，狂犬病，恰加斯病，莱姆病，细螺旋体病，犬舍咳，肝炎……_  
　　环顾四周，Jim意识到他在企业号上，不过他的船员却不在这里。  
　　“好吧，这挺新鲜的。”他惊奇地自言自语道。  
　　不想冒险激怒一群可能患有狂犬病的狗，可是也没有地方可以逃跑，他只能站在原地等候时机。突然，有一条大狗边用严厉而恼怒的声音咆哮着边朝他走来。其他的狗乖乖靠向一边好让它通过。黑棕色的短毛，松垂的耳朵，以及松软的尾巴，Jim立刻就想起了Bones。  
　　这条狗警惕地看着他，然后小心翼翼地走近他。Jim一动不动地站着让狗嗅了他几次。这时他注意到了什么：这条狗的脖子上戴着蓝色的项圈，上面有类似星际联邦纹章的标牌。他瞪大了眼睛，悄悄看了眼其他狗脖子上戴着的项圈。每条狗都有一条红色、蓝色或黄色的项圈，上面有着相同的纹章。  
　　Jim抑制住大笑的冲动，如果说他以前一直不相信这个世界站在他的对立面的话，那现在他绝对该死地确定。不过说真的，他想，把他送去另一个宇宙只是为了夺走他的胜利性爱明显“有点太过了”。  
　　他假设是Bones的那条狗退回去叫了几声。狗狗们都放松了下来，有些夹着尾巴失望地离开了。他又叫了，这次是温柔的，然后另一条有着敏锐的尖耳朵、光滑泽的黑色毛发的大狗接近了他们。  
　　Jim确信那是Spock。像是经过测量的步伐和这条狗身上散发出的严肃的气场都更进一步证明了他的推测。他放松了一点，因为就算是狗，他的船员也依旧是他的船员，他们应当不会攻击他——而且有Bones担任他们的首席医疗官，那么他们的疫苗一定是最新款的。  
　　他想知道对犬类来说怎样的动作相当于是挑眉。  
　　在他能说什么之前，有什么冰冷的东西靠近了他的屁股，然后记忆的漩涡淹没了他的思绪。他的平行宇宙理论被证实了，他被传送到一个由狗运作的宇宙里。这意味着他的犬科副本可能正在 _他的_ 船上和 _他的_ 船员在一起。  
　　在这一刻，他发现他正在和一条狗进行心灵融合。这太古怪了，他以前从没想过这种事会发生在他的人生里。Leonard听到这个消息后会大吃一惊的，他想。  
　　片刻之后，一切都结束了。他本能地深吸了一口气，睁开眼睛。他没有感到任何厌恶或恐惧，只是好奇Spock是怎么在没有碰触到他的脑袋的时候进行心灵融合的。“Spock，你怎么……？”他转过身低头看向一脸无动于衷的Spock。然后他记起了狗的口鼻触碰他屁股的感觉，他张大了嘴，“你是不是……噢天啊，你做了。你真的做了！”  
　　这一次，Jim放任自己张开手臂拥抱了狗狗，大笑了起来，因为Spock——那个自尊的化身——刚刚通过 _嗅探_ 和他进行了心灵融合。  
　　他再也无法用以前的眼光看待瓦肯人了。  
　　毫不奇怪，Spock既不明白这有什么幽默的，同样它也不欣赏这个拥抱。它忽略了Jim，转向Bones。两条狗开始交换温和的吼叫和呜呜声，它们的耳朵偶尔向后或者竖起，就像它们在“说话”一样。因为Spock和Bones都有着企业号上最具有表现力的眉毛，Jim猜测或许它们的耳朵已经接管了这项功能。  
　　有条兴奋叫着的小脏狗跑了过来，当它嗅Jim的时候它短短的尾巴热情地摇摆着，快乐地冲Bones和Spock叫唤着。这条新来的狗狗脖子上戴着条红色的项圈，Jim的直觉告诉他这是Scotty。他俯下身伸手抚摸这条狗，而狗狗也舔得他满手都是口水。他之前从不知道一条这么小的狗能流那么多口水。  
　　Scotty摇着尾巴，看着它的杰作咧嘴笑了，然后它把注意力放回到了Bones和Spock身上。Jim小心翼翼地在裤子上擦了擦他手上的口水，带着兴趣和好奇地观察着狗狗们——Spock保持着完美的体态，Bones有生气的咆哮，Scotty醉醺醺的快乐样子。他想知道这艘船上会不会也存在扑克之夜，他愿意花一大笔钱来观赏这一幕。  
　　经过一分钟的“交谈”后，Spock离开了房间，留下Jim单独和Bones还有一小队轮机组的狗狗们在一起。Scotty的小尾巴不停地摇摆着，它在传送器里跑来跑去，嗅来嗅去，查看传送中发生了什么问题。  
　　Jim和Bones交换了眼神，不过他不是很确定狗狗是否能理解他的意思，于是他问道：“那么，现在该怎么办？”  
　　充斥着不悦，Bones发出了一声非常像人类Bones的叹息，然后他走到了门口。这让Jim感觉就像在家里一样。当Bones意识到Jim没有动的时候，它转过身，露出一脸不耐烦的像是“该死的快点，孩子，我可没那么多时间”的表情。伴随着低沉的咆哮，它继续着离开房间的动作——这咆哮或许是在抱怨传送器一无是处只会危害健康。  
　　显然，不管哪个宇宙何种形态的Bones都有着坏脾气。现在它采取了Jim见过的最可爱，最邋遢的抱怨形式。Jim因此感到安慰，因为他知道即使变成一条狗狗，Bones都会照顾他的。忠心耿耿地保护他，他想，Bones是条优秀的狗。  
　　“嘿，Bones，你现在可真是个狗崽子了！”突然意识到这点后，他忍不住笑了起来。  
　　如果Bones能理解他的话，它选择不给他任何回应。  
　　在去医疗舱的路上，Jim看到了各种大小的狗，他惊异于这些体型差异如此不同又没有手指的狗狗们是如何让这艘船运转起来的。在心灵融合中他看到了很多事情，可他仍想亲眼看看这里的科技。当他们抵达医疗舱后，他发现所有的床都在地上，本应是操作杆的位置上有一些按钮。  
　　Bones走向一张生物床，或者也可以说是生物 _垫_ ，它坐在前方向Jim投去了一个期待的眼神。Jim非常熟悉这一过程，他走过去坐在垫子上，看着Bones叼着三录仪绕着他扫描。  
　　Jim觉得这是他见过的 _最_ 可爱的事了。  
　　这时，一条戴着蓝色项圈的小白狗过来好奇地嗅了嗅他。Bones咆哮了几声后，她带着高兴的表情，摇着尾巴离开了，那样子就像是在嘲笑大狗一样。Jim猜测那是Chapel，毕竟只有一个护士会勇敢地取笑永远在发牢骚的CMO。  
　　当Bones终于对体检感到满意，他放下三录仪然后坐了下来，像狗狗那样盯着他看——只是更无动于衷。Jim一点都没有为此感到不安，他咧嘴一笑，忍不住伸手弄乱了看起来就很柔软的狗毛。他挠着狗狗，夸张地用最温柔可爱的声音说：“乖狗狗，Bones，谁是乖乖的Bonesy呀？谁是全星联最棒的首席医疗官？是谁？是你吗？当然是你啦！你是最棒的Bonesy。”  
　　Jim从来没为他取了Bones这个昵称而如此高兴过。  
　　Bones从没看起来这么生气过。  
　　他的尾巴还是顽固地不肯摇一摇，他恼怒得垂着头，尽管如此他还是因为耳朵被抓挠而享受得闭上了眼睛。你这个心口不一的混蛋。Jim决定在被困在这个宇宙的这段时间里，一定要让他摇摇尾巴，至少也要给他揉揉肚子。  
　　“你是在担心狗狗Jim吗，Bones？”他问道。狗狗睁开眼睛看向他，显然不满意抓痒停止了。“我肯定人类Bones会照顾好他的。”然后他窃笑着说：“我打赌，狗狗Jim _无时不刻_ 都想要和你交配对吗？”  
　　毫无意外地，他听到狗狗发出了恼火的叹息声。

\--

　　“天啊，Jim你这条坏狗狗！坐下！我发誓，如果你再企图在我腿上耸动的话，我绝对会把你绑在桌子上的！坐着不动，好吗？我需要扫描你看看是否有狂犬病和莱姆病。我发誓，如果我在你身上看到哪怕一只跳蚤，我就把你的毛全部剃光！”  
　　“当你说这条狗是舰长的时候我是怀疑的，但看到了这些以后……好吧，我非常肯定这就是舰长。”  
　　“谢谢你的评论，M’Benga医生，我很高兴你能相信我。现在能请你来帮我处理这该死的——从我身下下去，Jim狗！”

\--

　　从医疗舱出来后，Bones带他参观了企业号。不可否认，Jim对所有为了让船更适应狗狗而做的调整都印象深刻。到目前为止，他最喜欢的是健身房。那是最逗乐他的地方，因为它是那样的高科技。那里有自动投球机和带着诱饵的跑道，他越回忆越觉得印象深刻。  
　　当Jim终于走上通往舰桥的路时他禁不住兴奋起来，想看看他的船员们都长什么样。Bones叫了几声宣告他们的到来，进门后映入Jim眼帘的是一条激动地气喘吁吁地向他跑来的小狗。他整个身体都随着他的尾巴一起用力晃动着。他跑到Jim跟前后呜呜叫着翻滚了身体，露出了他的肚子。  
　　他笑着伸手揉了Chekov的肚子，看着小狗跟着自己揉肚子的节奏踢着腿。“嘿，伙计。你是Chekov，对吗？见到我很兴奋吗？是吗？你是世界上最可爱的天才小狗狗吗？”他转向Bones问道：“为什么 _你_ 看到我的时候不能这么高兴，Bones？如果你对我翻肚子的话，我保证会给让你体验最棒的腹部按摩。”  
　　他仍然不确定狗狗是否能理解他的意思，不过Bones脸上出现了嘲弄以及等着他和Chekov的游戏结束的不耐烦的表情。环顾四周，Jim几乎能感觉到Uhura对这些完全不感兴趣。她坐在那里，一身长长的柔软的毛发被梳理地整整齐齐，她看上去总是这么无可挑剔。他想爱抚她，只是为了告诉大家他做过这个，可是Spock在这里，Jim十分肯定狗狗版的瓦肯神经掐是一口肢解咬，所以他不想冒这个险。Sulu是条短毛而且面无表情的狗狗，他看了他一眼，打招呼般摇了几下尾巴，然后注意力又回到了他面前的屏幕上。  
　　四处环顾后，他在Spock的附近发现了舰长椅。他不确定他在期望些什么，毕竟从技术上来说这是狗狗Jim的船而不是他的。不过Bones轻轻推了他一下，小跑到了过去，在舰长椅旁坐了下来，所以他跟了过去。他盘腿坐在舰长的垫子上，边揉着Bones的前胸边告诉他，“你知道吗，人类Bones要是看到这艘船是由狗狗们驾驶的，他可能会发心脏病的。”  
　　Jim感觉当着船员的面给Bones做胸部按摩会把他们的关系提升到一个全新的高度。他突然害羞地停下了手，把它们放回了膝盖上。  
　　Bones抬起了头，Jim正准备给他一个拥抱，不过他们都因为Chekov开始挠痒而分了心。懒散的耳朵在惊恐中竖起，Bones对着Jim和Spock咕噜了几声然后站了起来。他走近Chekov，叼起小狗的脖子离开了舰桥。  
　　尽管Jim为可能是去洗澡的Chekov感到抱歉，可他还是觉得这个宇宙是如此的可爱。

\--

　　“在我吼你的时候不许翻肚子！噢，你现在想要揉肚子，嗯？不揉肚子就不起来是吧。或许你该 _听我的话_ ，别从我的无针注射器下逃跑……该死的，Jim狗，别用这种眼神看我。你真该看看你自己……噢，看在上帝的—— _好吧_ ！不过别指望很快会再给你揉肚子。”  
　　 _“呜-吡！”_  
　　“该死，Chapel，你发出了 _鞭打_ 的声音？你刚刚说了个拟声词！”

\--

　　晚餐时Jim和其他狗狗们一起坐在地板上，当他看到复制机里的狗食时，他的愉悦被杀害了一点点。Bones满怀期待地看着他，等着他吃晚餐。他摇了摇头，“抱歉，Bones，我知道你想看我吃完，不过我需要人类的食物。我没法吃这样的食物，你明白吗？”  
　　当狗狗眨着眼把头歪向一边时，他张开嘴指了指他的牙齿。  
　　榛绿色的眼睛看了他一会儿，跑去取来了其它的食物。他带回来的湿狗粮使Jim厌恶地皱起了鼻子。Bones的耳朵颤动着，他紧张地看着他，表情变得越来越慌张。Jim猜Bones是在担心他会饿死，毕竟这艘船上没什么食物是真的适合人类的。他不想让狗狗恐慌发作，于是从碗里抓起一大块鸡肉吃了下去。“这碗就行。”其实味道还不错，而且比吃狗粮要好多了。所以Jim耸了耸肩，用手抓着吃了起来。“谢啦，Bones。”  
　　Bones放松了下来，回到他自己的碗边吃起了他的狗粮。  
　　Jim打赌他的狗狗副本一定会在食堂里遭受打击。

\--

　　“McCoy医生，Scott少校，请你们停止用食物给桌下的舰长喂食的行为。”  
　　“啊，不过可怜的小家伙还饿着呢！”  
　　“舰长已经摄入了他每日所需226%的卡路里。这其中还不包括他吃下了Chekov少尉的鞋子。”  
　　“你听到了吗，Jim狗？Spock先生在说你胖呢。”  
　　“请不要这样看着我，舰长。我理解你的不满，而我只是在陈述事实。”

\--

　　那天晚上他睡在一张意外舒适的狗床上。它大到足够躺下两三条狗狗，可他的腿还是超出了床的长度的。Bones向他投来一个担忧的目光。Jim笑着把狗狗拉了过来，准备拿他当一个临时加热器。“别担心，Bones。我在更糟糕的地方都睡过。”  
　　Bones怒气冲冲地蜷缩着睡在他的腹部。

\--

　　“别这么看着我，Jim狗！你该知道在你洗干净之前，该死的别指望能爬上床来和我一起睡，你这条脏狗！坐好！你有那么多其他的选择，可你选择来我这里睡，所以面对现实吧。我已经在你身上用光了我的用水份额！等等，你在干什么？——别抖！别抖了！该死的！”

\--

　　Jim醒来后给了Bones一个腹部按摩作为惊喜——这让Bones有点恼怒。  
　　他从没见过有狗狗会因为腹部按摩而如此不高兴。

\--

　　“别舔我了，Jim狗。走开。现在做什么都该死的太早了。你可以自己去遛遛——喔！从我身上下去，你太重了！好了，好了，我们去散步！我们去散步！神啊，你真是个 _混蛋_ ，Jim狗。我 _恨——死_ 你了。”

\--

　　在去传送室看看Scotty干得怎么样的路上，Jim认为就Bones的情况而言，把狗狗们带上他的船一天——或者永远会相当有趣。“你知道，”他对狗狗说：“一旦Scotty找到了能把我送回去的方法，我真的很想绑架你，带你一起回我的宇宙去。”  
　　Bones打了个喷嚏，继续在他身边走着。  
　　还是那么讨人喜欢。  
　　“我等不及去告诉人类Bones，他的狗狗副本是多么棒了。真正的人类最好的朋友。”然后他停顿了一下，在昨天他第一次抵达时Spock展示给他的影像的基础上，他试着想象了一下自己的狗狗副本是什么样的。“噢天啊，我由衷希望狗狗Jim不要在我的船上到处标记地盘。”

\--

　　“天啊，你是全宇宙 _最_ 蠢的狗！全船那么多人你不惹， _偏偏_ 要选个有剑的人惹是吗？你该死的到底是着了什么魔才会觉得在Sulu的植物上 _撒尿_ 是个该死的好主意的！？别用这种眼神看我，Jim狗。这绝不是我的错。你应该知道的。没错，你 _是该_ 把你的尾巴夹起来。继续走，我们就快回到我们的舱房了——希望门不要被那该死的 _剑_ 撬开。”

\--

　　他应该能预见事情发生的。在用一连串挠耳朵和对着鼻子吹气骚扰Bones后，Bones终于咬了他。没有抽血或别的检查，Jim完全就是活该，不过这还是让他惊讶地尖叫，“哎哟！王八蛋（Bitch）！”  
　　Uhura鄙视地看了看他。  
　　她 _当然_ 懂得人类的语言。  
　　“抱歉，不是那个意思，”Jim嘟囔着转回Bones。“好啦，Bones，你咬了我还让我陷入麻烦中。我应该指控你反抗我。”  
　　Bones只是 _摇了摇_ 他的尾巴。

\--

　　“我不知道，Leonard，比起狗狗，我觉得我还是更喜欢他。”  
　　“顺带一提Nyota，你正在摸他的肚子。别那么得意，Jim狗。等着瞧吧，等他回到他的狗狗朋友们中以后他一定会吹嘘这个的。”  
　　“你看起来比平时更累了。这条狗给你惹麻烦了吗？”  
　　“这条‘狗’是疯子。”  
　　“你有没有试过用喷雾？”  
　　“……”

\--

　　到了第三天晚上，Jim比他所承认地更想念人类的声音。他甚至开始在脑海中为狗狗们的吠叫配音。无论是哪个宇宙，哪种体型和大小的Bones都了解他，他用一种柔软的、烦恼的音调，抽着气说道，“别担心，Bones，我只是有点想家了。”他告诉狗狗。  
　　歪了下头，Bones看了他一会儿后走向某处消失了。不久后，他给Jim带回了一块大大的多汁的骨头——他猜，对狗狗来说这就相当于一瓶美妙的波旁威士忌。如果Bones是只猫的话，他肯定会拿到一片猫薄荷。  
　　Jim微笑着拥抱了狗狗，“谢谢你给我这个，Bones。你是最棒的。不过你能等狗狗Jim回来以后和他一起分享这个吗？他可能是个混蛋，是个讨厌的家伙，可是我敢打赌他一定很想你，不管你知道与否，你都是他遇到过的最美好的存在。所以，永远别离开他，好吗？不只是最好的人类朋友，不管在哪个宇宙你都永远是我最好的朋友。”  
　　Bones令人安心地在他脸上舔了舔。

\--

　　在第五天的时候，Jim终于回到了他自己的船上。他从未觉得听到人们说话的声音会是如此放松。每个人很高兴能再看到他，大家似乎都松了一口气，只有Uhura除外，她失望地叹了口气，然后回到了自己的岗位。Bones一直都把一切摆在脸上，扫描他是否染上了疾病或跳蚤，而Jim只想告诉他这些天里发生的一切。不过当他看到了 _Spock_ 的时候，他不可抑制地 _大笑_ 了起来。

\--

　　“你是我见过的脾气最暴躁的狗，”Jim在自己的舱房里边喝着波旁威士忌边告诉Bones，“不过绝对可爱。我希望能把你的狗狗副本绑来给你看看。你甚至还藏了一堆骨头。”  
　　Bones轻声笑了，“是吗？”  
　　“是啊，狗狗Jim是什么样的？”  
　　“Jim狗？他是个祸害。”  
　　Jim挑起了眉毛，“Jim狗？你叫他——我Jim狗？”  
　　“没错。是Jim-你- _见-鬼-的_ -是条狗的缩写。备选项是Jim-你这该死的-王八蛋，缩写成Jim-真是-王八蛋或者Jim-王八蛋，不过这些不太相似。”Bones耸耸肩解释道。  
　　“这太长了。还是Jim狗好些。”Jim告诉他，“他没做什么太疯狂的事吧？”  
　　Bones嘲笑地说：“你是指， _除了_ 在Sulu的花园里撒尿之外的其他事？”  
　　他的下巴都惊掉了，“噢，该死，我没有……”  
　　“噢，该死，你真这么干了，”Bones大笑着告诉他，“我很确定他已经准备好把你切成碎片了。如果你再这么干的话，我怀疑他不会再这么宽容了。”  
　　“我会保持理智的。”过了一会儿，他叹气道：“我猜这意味着我不能得到我的胜利性爱了。”  
　　“是的，你失去了它。”  
　　“那来一发‘感谢上帝你还活着’炮怎么样？”他满怀希望地问道。  
　　Bones摇了摇头，答复道：“不行。”  
　　“真的吗？”  
　　“我从没担心过你的安全。所以也没有‘感谢上帝你还活着’炮。”  
　　“那‘感谢上帝你又是人类了’炮呢？”  
　　考虑了一下这个提议，Bones耸耸肩，“也许吧。”  
　　Jim得意地笑了，让自己的手慢慢摸上了Leonard的腿，“只是也许？”  
　　“从技术上来说，你一直都是个人类，只不过是在不同的宇宙而已，所以我会先考虑这个问题。”  
　　“噢，我相信我能说服你的。”他恢复自信笑了起来。  
　　Bones愉悦地挑起了一边的眉毛，“是那样吗？”  
　　“当然。或许我应该给你一个胸部按摩。你的狗狗副本看上去很享受这个。我希望你也会享受它。”  
　　“我强烈建议你不要去检验你的小理论。”  
　　“噢？那你会怎么——”Jim被喷在他脸上的水花打断了。困惑了片刻，他目瞪口呆地看着Bones手上的喷雾瓶，“不，你没有……”  
　　嬉笑着，Bones又喷了他，“ _下来_ ，孩子。”


End file.
